ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Iron
(The Dragon Hunters brought Jay, Kai, and Zane to Iron Baron.) (The Ninja are pushed to the ground) Kai: His throne. I already hate him. Iron Baron: They don't look as I imagined. (The Hunters laugh.) Where did you find them? Heavy Metal: To the south. They were building a fortification. Jay: That's pretty generous. Heh. More like a rickety shack. But after losing everything, who am I to complain? Heavy Metal: Did I say you could speak? Daddy No Legs: We took them by surprise. There may be more. Iron Baron: Is this true? Are there more of your kind? Kai: Our kind? Zane: No. We're alone. Jet Jack: Then tell us, who do these diapers belong to? Kai: Oh, those are Jay's. Tell 'em, Jay. Jay: Oh. I have a weak bladder. (The Hunters laugh.) Iron Baron: See how they lie? See their treachery? They cannot help it. It's in their nature. Zane: (Whispering) Do not reveal anything. Iron Baron: But there is one whom you cannot deceive. Kai: Okay, now, take it easy there, Captain. Let's not do anything— Iron Baron: Throw the Oni into the Pit! Hunters: Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Kai: Oni? You're making a mistake! Zane: We are not Oni! Jay: Okie dokie. Off we go. (Daddy No Legs lead the Ninja into Dead's End.) ---- Kai: They think we're Oni. Jay: I know, how funny. And here we thought they were Oni. (They see a Fire Dragon forced to provide Fire to blacksmiths.) Zane: Their entire culture appears to be built around the hunting of Dragons and exploiting their Elemental Powers. Kai: Then it's a good thing we kept our identities secret. Arkade: Ah! Welcome to the Dead's End! May I have your parts when you expire? Kai: At least we know what to call this dump. But what do you make of this "Slab?" And what's "the Pit?" Jay: Duh. It's most likely an arena. A brutal tradition but exciting nonetheless. I for one can't wait! Dragon Hunter #1: Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you think— Kai: This isn't good, Jay. It's bad. And it's only gonna get worse. Jay: Aw, lighten up. We're in an exotic realm, discovering new cultures, meeting interesting people. Kai: People who wanna kill us, Jay! Zane: Oh, boy. I believe Jay's mental state has made him useless to our plight. (They come across the Destiny's Bounty.) Kai: Hey! That's ours! Zane: Let's just hope Cole can rescue us from out of this mess. Cole: (He and Wu spy on the Hunters.) They're headed towards that arena. But I don't think they're going to see a show. Wu: Then we have to go in there and break them out. Come on! (He jumps down but Cole catches him.) Cole: Are you crazy? (He pulls him back up.) This place is crawling with Hunters and getting caught isn't on my to-do-list. We're gonna have to wait it out. Wu: Don't put off till tomorrow what can be done today. Cole: Uh? Did you—Did you just use my words against me? Wu: They were my words first. You just borrowed them. Cole: I'm not putting anything off. I'm trying to come up with a plan. What do you expect me to do? Take them on all by myself? (Wu pulls out a telescope.) Since when did you have that? Wu: I borrowed it earlier. Like how you borrowed my wisdom. (He sees a clothesline.) There. We can use that. We can use disguises. Cole: Uh, I don't know. Disguises haven't worked out so good for me in the past. (He sees Wu heading towards them.) Master Wu! Get back here! Wu! (The Resistance drives up to the Garbage Depot.) Lloyd: What is this place? P.I.X.A.L.: It appears to be a garbage depot. Skylor: I call it, the rest of the Resistance. First things first. Intros. You've already met Karlof, Turner, and Shade. And that's Neuro, Master of the Mind. And Tox, Master of Poison. Tox: Just what are you supposed to be? Dareth: I'm Dareth, master of, uh...uh, Brown. Tox: Brown? Dareth: You'll witness my power. Skylor: (Groans.) Lloyd: And you're Skylor. Daughter of Chen. Master of Amber with the ability to absorb others' powers. I feel rude to ask, but...are they back? Skylor: Yes. My powers have returned. Just as I believe you will find yours again. Karlof: Don't forget Mr. Pale. He's around here somewhere. (He appears behind Dareth.) Dareth: Ah! Oh, there you are. Paleman: I have a habit of sneaking up on people. Apologies. Dareth: Don't. I love your work. So, you Elemental Masters call this dump your home? Karlof: Nu-uh. Not dump. Depot. Skylor: We've found it to be a perfect cover. It allows us to go wherever we want in the city while keeping an eye on things. Griffin: Sorry about your friends, groovy lady. When we saw what happened to them, we knew we had to help. Misako: It's all right. We just found reason to believe they're okay. Nya: Did you see all that scrap metal outside? We can build machines! Armor! Whatever we need! Tox: What we need is an army. Skylor: That's enough, Tox. Tox: Did you see the size of that thing? We're like ants. Skylor: But this is a start. A fresh start. What we don't have, you can build. Use what you want, Nya. It's yours. Karlof: I love to build! Haha! Eh, sorry. I get excited by metal. Lloyd: Thank you, Skylor. You saved us, but—But how did you know where to find us? How did you know we were in trouble? Skylor: A little birdie told me. (Mistaké reveals herself.) Mistaké: Hello again, young Garmadon. Misako: Mistaké? Nya: What are you doing here? Mistaké: I'm sure you have many questions about where your friends are. And I have answers. (Harumi approaches Garmadon.) Harumi: You asked to see us, Emperor. Garmadon: Who failed to capture my son? (Mr. E steps up.) Harumi: Mr. E did everything he could. We did not anticipate the Elemental Masters helping the Green Ninja. (Garmadon picks him up.) Please, my Lord of Destruction. He's just a machine. Built to follow orders. Garmadon: My orders are not to fail. A fine machine. But fine isn't good enough. The whole is not more than the sum of its parts. (Mr. E falls apart.) Bring me my son. Or next, I will tear you to pieces. (Mistaké pours tea into a cup.) Lloyd: So my friends, they're alive? Mistaké: Hm? Oh, yes, yes. Though they have passed beyond my ability to see. My Traveler's Tea sent them to a realm that has existed long before time had a name. The land of your ancestor. Lloyd: The First Realm. The Realm of Oni and Dragon. How do we bring them back? Mistaké: You can't. Lloyd: There has to be a way. Mistaké: In this case...the only way for them to return is to find a way back from the other side. Drink. (She hands him the cup.) Lloyd: What does it do? Mistaké: It's Earl Gray. Clears the mind. Lloyd: I don't need a clear mind. I need a way to help my friends. Mistaké: Ooh, such impatience. Did Master Wu teach you nothing at all? (Lloyd drinks the tea.) The way you help your friends most is to endure. Lloyd: Endure? Mistaké: Like the hare pursued by the fox. Or the fox pursued by the hound. You are the hunted, and must live long enough to see their return. You must endure. Lloyd: Who are you? Mistaké: Just an old woman who has made a great many mistakes. (Laughs.) That's how I got my name. Mistaké. Lloyd: I have a hard time believing that your wisdom rivals Master Wu's. Mistaké: Wisdom comes from many places, but comes in spades with mistakes. We make them, and if fortunate, we learn from them. That is all wisdom is: being wise enough not to make the same mistakes twice. Nya: Left. Nice and easy now. A little more. Okay, okay, okay, too far! Bring it down. Mistaké: Your father has a destructive power I have never seen. Lloyd: Will my power return? Mistaké: Hmm. True power is never lost, only given away when you think you have none. You have good friends. Lead them. And endure. (The Ninja are thrown in.) Kai: Easy! Watch the hair! Daddy No Legs: May the Pit swallow you whole! Jay: Oh, ho, ho! Out of the frying pan and into the fire! (Chuckles.) Can this get any better? Kai: Can you get any more nuts? Zane: Well, Jay may have a point. As far as pits go, I have detected worse. Chew Toy: Oh, oh, oh, haha! Now, this ain't the Pit. Kai: Uh, who are you? Jay: (Slab.) Oh, no! It's Slab. Chew Toy: No, no, no, not Slab. I'm Chew Toy. Nice to meet ya! Three of ya? Haha! Oh, this'll be a good show. Real good. Haha! (They're being brought out.) Now that...That's the Pit. Jay: Haha! Let's do this. Hahaha! Kai: You still don't want is to use our powers? Zane: You've seen how they treat the Dragons. What do you suppose they'll do to us? Kai: Good point. Chew Toy: Can you hear that? Mm! They're cheering for us, fellas! Let's give 'em what they want! Iron Baron: I've spent my whole life wanting to see the true face of an Oni. And now I get to see three. I hope Slab can wipe the smirks off those dirty shapeshifters. Dragon Hunters: Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy: I can't hear you! Hahah! Kai: Is everyone in this place crazy? Jay: Hehe. That man is a born entertainer. Are you seeing these moves? Chew Toy: Now, listen, fellas, don't you go down in the first few seconds. Watch out for Slab's breath. It can bury you. If you know what I mean. Hey, and if Slab ever gets you cornered, best not fight it. Just play dead. He'll get bored eventually. (Slab nudges the door.) Kai: Ah! I'm gonna go with that's Slab. Jay: And here I thought we were at rock bottom. This is so much worse. Kai: So Slab is a Dragon. I thought Dragons are our friends. Zane: In Dead's End, no one's our friend. Jay: Dead's End. Ha! I get it. This is where we're gonna— Kai: I get it, Jay! Could you at least try to be helpful? Chew Toy: Ooh! Wowee-wow! You Oni have really got Slab fired up. (Laughs.) I've never seen him his angry. Kai: For the last time, we are not Oni! Chew Toy: Yeah, well, Dragons hate Oni. If it's not you, something else has really got his blood boiling. (Cole and Wu, disguised as Dragon Hunters, enter the audience.) Wu: Look, there they are. Cole: But we're in the cheap seats. If we're gonna help them, we have to get closer. Come on! (He bumps into someone.) Scar: I don't recognize you. Cole: And I don't recognize you! Scar: Haha! Everyone knows I am Scar the Skullbreaker. Now, who are you? Cole: Uh, we're new to camp. The name's Rocky Dangerbuff. And this is my son, Dangerbuff Jr. Scar: Ah! From the Dangerbuff clan! Ha. I know Stalwart Dangerbuff. I bet he'd like to see you. Let me fetch him. (He turns around and notices Cole and Wu are gone. He laughs.) Classic Dangerbuff. Wu: You're right. Bad at disguises. Cole: I didn't hear you speaking up. Wu: The Master knows when to keep his mouth shut. Chew Toy: Ding-a-ling-a-ling! Iron Baron: Open the gates! Reveal the Oni! (Slab is released.) Jay: Nice! Haha! (Slab grabs Chew Toy and swings him around.) Kai: Still don't wanna use our powers? Zane: We have befriended Dragons before. This one should be no different. (Slab throws Chew Toy in the crowd. Jay runs toward his bell.) Jay: Haha! It's ours! Kai: What are you doing? Jay: If I'm going out, I'm going out with bells on. (Slab attacks them.) Iron Baron: See? Slab knows. Slab can smell Oni blood. Change for us, Oni! Show us your ugly faces! Kai: A little help? Huh? A sword? A shield? We're defenseless down here! (The crowd throws them useless weapons.) Really? Guys, how do we get outta here alive? Jay: The sooner you realize we can't, the more fun it'll be. Zane: We need to find a way to subdue it. Kai: There's nothing but rock and sand. If you want me to hold it with my bare hands, just ask. Zane: I do not believe that is possible. Kai: I was being sarcastic! Cole: Zane! Zane: Cole! Master Wu. You're here. Cole: We've come to help. Zane: Then you should leave. Cole: Wait, what? We're trying to save you! Zane: Master Wu is a descendant of the First Spinjitzu Master. He's part Oni. His mere presence is only making things worse. (Kai plays dead.) Kai: Help me. Cole: We should go. Wu: Maybe not. I wanna help. (He lowers some chains.) Now we go. Cole: Ha! At least now they have something to work with. Zane: Time to get creative. Iron Baron: Where did they get that chain? (Kai and Zane ties Slab.) Jay: We did it! We did it! We did it! Kai: Jay! (Zane freezes Slab before it could use Earth on Jay.) Iron Baron: (Gasps.) Oni don't have Elemental Powers. They know the ways of the Spinjitzu Master! Hunt them down. Heavy Metal: Hunt them down! Dragon Hunter #2: Hunt them down! Dragon Hunter #3: Who's ready for round two? Kai: Who's ready for round two? Fire! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu